After The Battle
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: It's three months after Harry defeated Voldemort and Sirius is throwing a party at Grimmauld Place to celebrate. Harry has fallen in love with Remus so what will happen when Harry accidentally gets drunk? HPRL, RWHG.
1. Chapter 1

It was three months after defeating the Dark Lord and Harry was living at Grimmauld Place with Sirius and Remus and the Weasleys'. Ron and Hermione were engaged and so Hermione lived with them too. Harry's life was perfect, all except one small problem; he was desperately in love with none other than Remus Lupin.

Harry didn't know exactly how it had happened, he and Remus spent a lot more time together now and were quite close, and one day Harry's thoughts of friendship towards Remus suddenly became deeper. His two best friends were getting married and slept together every night, and Harry truly was happy for them but sometimes he admitted to himself that he was jealous. Some nights he even cried himself to sleep, wishing for Remus' warm embrace and delicious smell.

So maybe Harry's life wasn't so perfect. But it could be worse. He could still be stuck with those horrible Dursleys. And Remus did love Harry, just maybe not like Harry loved him.

One morning Harry was in the kitchen making coffee when he felt strong arms wrap around him, and Harry jumped before realizing it was Remus and he turned around to hug the man. "Sorry," Remus apologized, "I think I gave you quite the scare."

Harry blushed and Remus smiled, he reached for a mug in the cabinet and poured himself some coffee, then leaned his back against the counter. "Is Padfoot still asleep?" Harry asked.

Remus nodded, a hint of amusement in his amber eyes. "That man sleeps like the dead."

"I wouldn't know," said Harry, "I can hear him snoring all the way from my room. The whole house can probably hear him. _France_ can probably hear him."

Remus chuckled and Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning at the velvety sound. "Morning!" Sirius said cheerfully as he walked in, and he sat down at the table to read the Daily Prophet.

"Well Padfoot," said Remus with a grin in Harry's direction, "I think this is the earliest you have ever woken up outside of school, wouldn't you say Harry?" Harry smiled back at Remus and nodded in agreement, and Sirius only snorted and rolled his eyes as he flipped the page of his newspaper.

"I've been thinking," Sirius said then. "It's been three months since the war ended and we haven't even celebrated it. We should have a party here, invite all the Order members and some of Harry's friends."

Harry's eyes lit up, and he completely missed Remus' longing expression. "Really? Merlin, I haven't seen my friends in months apart from Ron and Hermione. That would be brilliant!" He hugged Sirius and then Remus, who appeared quite startled, and Harry went up to his room to write to his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

The party was a couple days later, and Harry spent all day helping Sirius and Remus set up for the party, and Harry even managed to flirt with Remus a couple of times without anyone noticing. Unfortunately someone did notice, Fred and George noticed and of course they wanted to get Harry and Remus together. They had a plan too, but unfortunately they came up with it themselves.

People started arriving around six, and before Harry knew it Grimmauld Place was more crowded than it had ever been. At one point Harry went to go talk to Seamus, Ron, Dean, and Neville, he left his cup of punch on the table by the couch which gave Fred and George the perfect opportunity since Harry's back was turned to pour a small bottle of alcohol into Harry's drink.

Harry had never gotten drunk, Sirius had allowed him to taste wine a couple of times and he was eighteen, but he had never seen the point in drinking even when he was angry or sad or scared. He always had Remus there to comfort him.

Harry excused himself to go get his drink, and he went out onto the balcony to drink it and get some fresh air. Someone was already standing out there however and when Harry looked through the screen door he saw Tonks and Remus, who he had had some suspicions about anyway but hadn't dared to think about, making out on the balcony.

Harry let out an agonized yelp, and Remus and Tonks quickly broke apart. "Harry!" Remus called. "Harry, wait!"

"No, I always knew!" Harry yelled at as Remus followed him down the hallway, and a couple people turned to stare. "You and Tonks! It was always Tonks wasn't it? She's in love with you, and you love her too. Well who's stopping you Remus?" Harry saw Remus' eyes widen and tears poured down Remus' face. Harry didn't care that he had made Remus cry, what he had just seen on the balcony hurt too much for him to hurt for Remus. He knew he was being selfish. Yet he still loved Remus, even if the pain Harry was feeling now was tearing him apart. "I hate you, Remus Lupin." With that Harry disappeared into the bathroom, he sank down on the floor and wept, his head in his lap.

"Harry, please open the door," Remus begged.

"No," Harry called back. "Go find someone else to make you happy. Not me."

"Harry, you make me happy every day," Remus protested, and Harry's heart swelled before he remembered he was pissed at the man. "I love you!"

"We'll maybe I don't love you," Harry shouted back, guilt instantly overcoming him at his words. He quickly stood and threw open the door, but Remus was already gone. "Remus I'm sorry!" he called but Remus didn't come back. "I love you," Harry whispered to himself. He went back in the bathroom and drank half of his cup of punch before his head began to feel a bit cloudy.

Remus' POV:

Remus went upstairs to his bedroom, ignoring Harry's apology, and threw himself down on his bed and wept. Harry hated him. Tonks had kissed Remus first, Remus had feelings for Harry, strong feelings. He knew it was inappropriate, that James and Lily would kill him. He had told Sirius weeks ago, and he was surprisingly supportive of Remus' love for his godson.

"Remus?" That was Sirius' voice now. "Can I come in? What happened?"

Remus got up and unlocked the door, and he and Sirius sat down on the bed. "Harry saw Tonks and me kissing, she kissed me first and I tried to pull away and explain to her that I'm in love with Harry but she wouldn't let me go. Harry locked himself in the bathroom and...and he..." Remus couldn't bear the thought of his love's words, he buried his face in Sirius' neck and cried. When he pulled himself together he said, "Harry said he hated me."

"Oh Remus, that boy is crazy about you," Sirius said, rubbing Remus' back soothingly. "He adores you. I'm sure he was just angry."

"Remus?" they heard then, and Remus and Sirius looked up to see Harry standing in the hall, slouched against the doorway. Remus instantly picked up the strong smell of alcohol, it was almost overwhelming.

Harry was drunk.

Harry staggered into the room and fell against Remus, who held Harry up so he wouldn't fall. Sirius only grinned at Remus and left the two alone in Remus' bedroom.

"Harry, you're drunk," said Remus. "Maybe you should get some rest."

"Remus," Harry slurred, and Remus felt something warm and wet on his neck. That was when Remus realized Harry was kissing his neck. Merlin, it felt good.

No. What would James think about Remus lusting after his son? "Harry, stop it."

"I love you Remus," Harry mumbled, kissing Remus' neck again. "I am so in love with you."

Well that sure shocked the hell out of Remus. "Harry," Remus squeaked as Harry kissed his neck again. It felt so incredibly good, Remus closed his eyes and gasped as Harry softly bit into Remus' skin. Harry pulled back and gazed lovingly into Remus' eyes, his emerald eyes absolutely glittering with love. "Harry?" Remus said again, and Harry wrapped his arms around Remus' neck and pressed their lips together. His lips are soft, Remus thought, and he closed his eyes and sighed into Harry's mouth. "Harry," Remus whimpered, and he finally allowed himself to get lost in the kiss.

"Remus," Harry whimpered as Remus slid his tongue into Harry's mouth. "Remus..." Remus held Harry's face in his hands and twisted their tongues together, he moaned at the deliciousness of Harry's mouth and pulled Harry close. They fell onto the bed and Harry wrapped his legs around Remus' waist, and he could feel how hard Harry was underneath him.

Remus' eyes shot open. He was kissing the son of his dead best friends, the boy who was twenty years younger than him. And Harry wasn't even sober. He released Harry and said, "Harry, we can't do this."

"Yes we can. We just did. Please Remus, I need you," Harry begged.

Remus rolled off of Harry and onto the bed. "You're drunk, Harry. We'll talk about this tomorrow-Harry, stop!" Harry had launched himself onto Remus and kissed him again, but Remus shoved Harry off of himand left Harry alone in his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry groaned and sat up on the couch the morning after the party. His head was pounding and he felt like something had happened last night that he couldn't remember. The last thing he remembered, he was in the bathroom-

Remus and Tonks. Harry had seen them kissing. Just the thought of Remus kissing Tonks and not him made him upset and a glass on the table in front of him shattered.

"You remember, I presume." Harry jumped and when he looked up he saw Remus sitting in a chair by the window, reading a book.

"Not much. Only..." Harry couldn't say it. Harry couldn't stand thinking about what he had seen on the balcony. Tears slid down his cheeks and Remus got up, put his book down, and engulfed Harry in a hug. Harry cried into Remus' robes until they were damp, but Remus didn't seem to mind. Harry pulled back to look at Remus and said, "I thought...I thought you had forgotten about me. It was even more painful than being under the cruciatus spell. Do you know that? It was the most painful thing I have ever felt."

Remus' own eyes filled with tears. "Harry, I could never forget you," he choked, and he pulled Harry into another tight hug.

"I don't hate you Remus," Harry confessed, "I love you." He took a deep breath and looked into Remus' eyes. The man deserved to know, he was Harry's friend. "I'm in love with you."

There was an awkward silence before Remus said, "I know."

Harry blinked. "You...you do? How long?"

Remus sighed. "You got drunk last night Harry," said Remus. "I think it was sometime between when you were in the bathroom and when you came upstairs to my room."

At that Harry flushed a deep crimson. He had gone into Remus' bedroom? And he had a slight feeling he hadn't been invited, either.

"You said you loved me, that you were so in love with me." Remus swallowed.

There was something more, Harry could feel it. "That's not all," Harry said. "What else did I do?"

"You kissed me last night Harry," Remus announced.

Harry had really messed up. "God Remus, I...I'm sorry." Harry stood, avoiding Remus' eyes, and left the room to go to his own room.

"Wait Harry, please," Harry heard from behind him, but he didn't listen even though he desperately wanted to. He was too embarrassed. "It felt good Harry, it felt simply amazing. Harry James Potter if you take another step you will be grounded this instant! I am still your guardian!" Harry froze on the stairs and Remus sighed. "I told you last night that we would talk about this today," Remus said.

"Well I was drunk then," Harry pointed out, "and besides we just did talk about it."

"Then we'll talk some more. Please Harry, I love you," Remus said.

Harry stared at him a long moment, he could stare at Remus for a long time and not get bored. He went back down the stairs and threw himself into Remus' arms, and when he finally released Remus he asked, "May I kiss you?"

"You may," answered Remus with a warm smile, and Harry closed his eyes and connected their lips. Remus' lips were warm and sweet and delicious, Harry could not get enough of the taste of his lips, and he moaned when Remus wrapped his arms around his waist. Harry's arms went around Remus' neck and they stood in the hall kissing for a long time.

After a long time Harry slowly broke the kiss and said, "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone Remus."

Remus smiled at him and Harry's breath caught in his throat, when Remus blinked a few tears out of his eyes Harry wiped them away and embraced him. "I feel the exact same way about you Harry." Remus pulled back and gave him a light peck on the lips.

"Finally!"

Harry turned in Remus' arms to see Fred and George standing in the hall watching them. "Go away," Harry muttered, and he ignored the twins and kissed Remus again.

"Seriously mate, it's about time. You two have been equally oblivious," said George.

"Guess it was a good thing your punch got spiked," Fred finished. George glared at his brother; too late, Harry had already figured it out.

"So it was you two idiots who spiked my punch." Harry crossed his arms and glared at the Weasley twins, who both gulped in unison.

"Harry," said Remus, "calm down, remember they did us a favor and we would not have been kissing just now if it weren't for them."

But Harry didn't listen, maybe he and Remus could have had a normal relationship if it weren't for Fred and George. Of course Harry wanted Remus to be his lover but it was definitely not what was best for them. "You. Two. Will. _Pay_." Harry pulled his wand out of his boot and pointed it at Fred and George, who squealed but unfortunately the curse that was supposed to literally make them stuck together like superglue backfired onto Harry and Remus.

The twins immediately burst out laughing, and this made Harry even more furious. He managed to put his wand back in his boot and Remus picked him up since Harry was in front of Remus, and managed to carry him upstairs to his bedroom without falling.

"Well," said Remus then looking down at Harry, "from what I've read in the past about this curse it looks like we have a whole day together."

Harry smiled at his love. "Not like it ruined any of my plans for the day."

Remus smiled back knowingly. "And what is it that you had planned my Harry?" he asked, his eyes glittering with desire.

"I would love to tell you Remus," Harry declared, "but I think I would love showing you even more." A mischievous look appeared in Remus' eyes and Harry felt himself being pushed back onto the pillows.


End file.
